Stay with me
by Koibitotedare
Summary: "Don't leave me...You can't." Misaki panics as Akihiko wants to go driving in a storm, a storm that is very similar to how he lost his parents.


Misaki placed his book back on his desk and cradled his head in his hands. It was useless; he couldn't concentrate with that thunderstorm in the background. The flashing of the lightning and the booming thunder were far too distracting but the sound of rain pounding on the window made his stomach churn. This type of weather just reminded him of his parents and why they were no longer there with him. It didn't make him want to curl up in bed and hide away until the storm ended but he did feel overly anxious and he was afraid that Usagi-san was starting to notice. To solve that problem he had hid himself away in his room, unaware that Usagi-san had done the same thing, but few hours had passed and Usagi-san was sure to want a meal soon. With a sigh Misaki exited his room and made it down to the kitchen where he started to prepare the evening meal. Takahiro had sent salmon again so they were having a salmon featured dish. Misaki sighed, he loved his brother, really he did but sometimes he overdid it just a bit. Misaki decided to bake the fish in the oven and to make a light sauce to go with it. He placed the meat in the oven and nearly slapped himself in the forehead. He forgot all about the Marimo! Misaki set the timer on the oven and quickly rushed up the stairs and into the Marimo room.

The light was almost always on in the room and the curtains drawn. He didn't want the Marimo to experience sunburn but they needed light to grow. Misaki placed a thermometer in the tank of Marimo and frowned at the reading. 65 degrees was a little too high to be comfortable. He changed the water out and gently squeezed and rolled the Marimo to get the dirty water out of its center. With cool water and a clean body he was sure the Marimo were happy. They took a little bit of time, but Misaki would be able to make a sauce some vegetables and still be on time for dinner. He rushed down the stairs, half expecting to be scolded to walk or he may be hurt in his haste, but Usagi-san had locked himself in his room for the day. Misaki grabbed the items he would need and he quickly diced up some bell peppers to slip it into the vegetables. Usgai-san wouldn't even notice.

_Beep. Beep beep. Beep._ Misaki cringed, he forgot that he had put some laundry in the wash halfway through his pathetic attempt at studying. He poured the milk base into a sauce pan and let it warm up while he placed the damp clothing in a laundry basket. He managed to hang up one T-shirt by the sliding glass doors, unable to hang them outside due to the rain, before he realized the milk was starting to bubble. He abandoned the clothing so he could save his sauce. The mixture was ready shortly after that and Misaki moved it aside so it could cool. The oven went off and he grabbed the hot pads so he could remove the salmon. He poured the sauce over and placed a slice of lemon on each filet.

"Usagi-san! Dinner!" Misaki yelled up the stairs as he dished out some rice from the cooker and placed them on the table next to the fish and veggies. Akihiko was popping his neck as Misaki called for him, which was pretty lucky otherwise he wouldn't have heard the call for food. He exited his room and left for the kitchen. He would need to go out and get some cigarettes soon, he had been out for a day already and he was nearing his limit. He was under far too much stress to not have a box of cigarettes. He blinked when he stepped on a T-shirt that he had left on the stairs that morning. He looked around the room to see half finished jobs, the vacuum cleaner was left out, there were clothes that were about to be hung, the clothing that Akihiko had removed from Misaki the previous night were still laying around on the ground, and there was more of a mess in the kitchen than usual. He frowned; it wasn't like Misaki to forget to finish something.

"Are you okay?" Misaki looked slightly surprised at being asked that question but the college student knew that he did look a little worn out.

"I'm fine! Let's eat." Akihiko didn't miss the slight pause in Misaki's step as the lightning flashed. Perhaps he was scared of lighting. Akihiko chose to remain silent as he sat down for dinner.

"Itadakimasu." They said in unison. Dinner was quick but the whole time Misaki seemed to be a little antsy. He would have asked but the lack of cigarettes had him nearly jumping out of his seat at the end of the meal.

"I'm going to buy some cigarettes," he announced to Misaki. Misaki nearly nodded until he remembered that Usagi-san would _drive_ to get them in this weather. The image of the red sports car crushed on the road or in a ditch with Usgai-san _in it_ had him dropping the plates he was carrying.

"NO!"

"Misaki! Are you okay?" Akihiko rushed to get Misaki away from the broken shards. Misaki gripped Akihiko's sleeve tightly, refusing to move.

"No. I don't want you to go." Akihiko blinked in confusion.

"I'll be right back." Misaki looked at the ground still clutching the sleeve.

"Don't leave me," his voice cracked. He couldn't help the feeling of panic in his belly that was making his hands shake, "You can't." He could feel the tears building up in his eyes. He just _knew_ that if Usagi-san left he wasn't going to come back. Just like his parents.

"Misaki…," Akihiko placed his hands on Misaki's shoulders, "I won't leave you I promise you that. I'll be gone for maybe ten minutes. I'll take the car I'll be fast I need ci-," He paused midsentence when he saw a large tear fall to the ground.

"You _can't_," Misaki hiccupped. Akihiko placed his finger under Misaki's chin and lifted his face.

"Why are you crying?" Akihiko asked completely taken aback. Misaki's lip trembled he couldn't let Usagi-san leave, he had to do something to make him stay. Something, anything it didn't matter. Misaki tugged on Akihiko's sleeve that was still clutched in his fingers and brought the older man down to his level.

"I won't let you," Misaki stated as he brought his lips to Akihiko's. He could already feel his face heating up as his mind caught up to his actions. He was kissing Usagi-san. _He_ was _kissing_ Usgai-san! He actually initiated a kiss! He could already feel his very brief strength leave him as Usagi-san dominated the kiss. _I can't breathe_ Misaki thought as his waist was grabbed and a hand threaded itself into his hair. Usagi-san's taste was very different without the taste of cigarette smoke, it was almost wrong. He didn't like it. The kiss was slightly salty with his tears, he didn't like that either.

"Misaki…" Akihiko's low baritone voice rumbled over Misaki's ears.

"No wait…Stop I…Stop…" Misaki mumbled as Akihiko's hand wiggled up his jacket, "Stop…" _I can't take it_. _I can't take it when you touch me, _Misaki thought unable to speak such words.

"Kiss me," Akihiko demanded as he moved them away from the glass. Misaki's face lit up as he felt himself being pressed down onto the couch.

"I can't!" He was hardly thinking the first time he did it; he just couldn't let Usagi-san leave. His grip around Usagi-sans sleeve tightened and Akihiko noticed; he could no longer ignore it.

"What's wrong?"

"W-Why do you think there's something wrong? Just because I can't kiss you?!"

"No, because you've been acting strange all day and now…" Misaki cringed as the thunder shook the apartment, "Are you scared of thunderstorms?"

"No!" At least he didn't think he was…he was scared of what would happen in them.

"I love you…" Misaki blinked _what?_ "I love you so please, tell me." Misaki's blush darkened and his stomach swam with anxiety. He couldn't tell Usagi-san about it, he would just tell him the same thing his brother and the therapist said, "_It's not your fault"_ but it was. He told them, _he_ told them to hurry home!

"I can't…" The tears were still falling from his eyes he couldn't stop them, not even if he tried. Usagi-san just stared at him with such sad eyes, "D-Don't do that!" Misaki grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and covered his face.

"Misaki." His name was so full of sorrow and anguish that Misaki didn't even struggle as the pillow was pulled from his face, "Cause me a little trouble will you?" Misaki paused; did he think that he wasn't saying anything because Misaki didn't want to cause problems? Well that was a part of it but not all of it. It was such a hard thing to talk about…one more call of his name had Misaki breaking down.

"I'm scared." He was surprised that those were the first words out of his mouth. Akihiko pulled him up and into his arms.

"I'm right here." The words were oddly comforting and Misaki moved his grip to Akihiko's vest. He began rambling after that talking about how he called his parents to get them home as fast as possible so they could celebrate his birthday with him. How they were driving in a storm like the very one outside the windows, how they _died_, and how he _couldn't_ take it if Usagi-san left him like they did.

"I can't go back to staying with Nii-chan," Misaki mumbled, he loved his brother dearly but he didn't want to intrude on his life with his wife.

"I'm not going anywhere Misaki. If you want me, I'll stay. I love you." Misaki felt the words slip out before he was thinking,

"I love you too."


End file.
